Katachi
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: It's summer and Tamari is walked to Konoha with Shikamaru. There's a big hanabi firework festival. Shikamaru and Temari go what happens with them? R&R One shot [ShikaTema]


Okay I don't own Naruto or its characters

Okay I don't own Naruto or its characters. The proud owner is Kishimoto-sensei. He's an amazing mangaka. Man I wish I could be like him or the other mangaka people. Well I'll shut up now, on with the story-drum roll-.

Katachi

Shikamaru and Temari were walking down the path to Konoha. Shikamaru looked at Temari.

"Temari... There's going to be a huge hanabi festival, do you want to go?" Shikamaru asked. Of course, he thought it was troublesome just to ask, but he wanted to show her something she won't forget. Temari gave a smile.

"Sure I would love to go. When is it?" Temari asked. Shikamaru smiled a bit.

"It's tonight." Shikamaru replied.

"Seems like I need to get a yukata." Temari said with a smile. Shikamaru then imagined Temari in a yukata. Her hair down with a beautiful hair ornaments. Her yukata Blue with pretty and colorful flowers. Shikamaru's cheeks became red.

"Shikamaru are you okay? Your red." Temari said. Shikamaru shook his head quickly then he nodded his head.

"I'm fine...Anyways do you want to me to go with you to get your yukata?" Shikamaru asked. Temari blushed a bit. She looked to the side as she nodded her head.

"Yeah...You can help me pick a yukata." Temari replied. Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Sure the first thing we do once we get into Konoha is to get your yukata." Shikamaru said with a smiled as Temari smiled back.

"Shikamaru arigato." Temari replied. Shikamaru just smiled as they continued to walk.

2 Hours Later

The two slowly reached the gates of Konoha. Izumo and Kotetsu were on guard as two dogs sat next to them.

"Shikamaru welcome back." Izumo said.

"Temari-san Welcome." Kotetsu said.

"Arigato Izumo-san." Shikamaru said.

"Arigato Kotetsu-san." Temari replied as they walked into Konoha. They walked into the nearest yukata store. Temari and Shikamaru looked at the yukata's they had, one caught Temari's eye. She picked it and showed it to Shikamaru.

"Ne Shikamaru what do you think of this one?" Temari asked as she blushed a bit. Shikamaru looked at her his cheeks became red. She had chosen a Purple yukata, which had colorful butterfly on it.

"I think its fine." Shikamaru replied. Temari blushed even more as Shikamaru blushed more too.

"I'll buy this." Temari replied. Shikamaru nodded his head. Temari nodded her head as she went to the register and paid for the yukata. Shikamaru had waited outside the store as he waited for Temari to come out.

"Sorry for making you wait." Temari said as she came out of the shop.

"Don't worry." Shikamaru said as the two walked.

"I'll walk you to your hotel you're staying at." Shikamaru said. Temari blushed.

"Arigato." Temari replied. Shikamaru smiled as the two walked to the hotel. It took about 30 minutes.

"I'll see you later tonight." Shikamaru said. Temari nodded her head.

"Okay." Temari replied. Shikamaru left as Temari went into her room. She unpacked her things, put them into the closet, and put things away as she made tea.

"I wonder what kind of hanabi festival it's going to be." Temari thought to herself as she tried to imagine what the festival is going to be.

That Night

Temari was in front of the mirror as she put some finishing touches to her hair she looked up into the mirror and smiled. She heard a knocked at the door.

"I'll be right there." Temari said as she went up to the door and opened it. Standing there was Shikamaru. Shikamaru blushed a bit.

"Ready?" Shikamaru asked. Temari nodded her head as she grabbed her pouch and walked out of the room and looked it as the two walked towards the hanabi festival.

"That yukata really suits you." Shikamaru said.

"Arigato Shikamaru." Temari replied as she blushed. Shikamaru looked at her a bit. They reached to the site everyone was exited as Temari looked around.

"Wow there's a lot of people." Temari said.

"Yeah but I have the best spot where no one knows." Shikamaru replied. She looked at him. Shikamaru grabbed her hand as he took her to the spot. They reached a spot that was up high Temari looked around.

"Wow This place is so roomy." Temari said. Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Yeah the hanabi's going to start." Shikamaru said. Temari walked next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru pointed to the right.

"That's where they're going to come up." Shikamaru replied.

"I see." Temari said as she held his hand. Shikamaru looked at her. She looked at him and blushed a bit. Then the fireworks started as the two watched the fireworks, as Temari put her head on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful." Temari said. Shikamaru nodded his head. Shikamaru looked at her a bit as she looked back at him. He then leaned closer to her as he kissed her. Her cheeks became red as she kissed him back.

The End


End file.
